kavachfandomcom-20200214-history
Tieflings
Commonly known as the fiends blessed, Tieflings have a privileged place in any society that follows them. They are not from any one area, though many live in Orc communities due to their frequently spawned loyal servants. Tieflings are not born, but created and are exceptionally hardy children. Most tiefling follow fiends, though deviants have been known to exist. In game mechanics Tieflings in Kavach are not born as a separate race, but are more of a half and half. Created with the essence of a Fiend and the essence of a servant, they adopt characteristics from whichever race the servant is. As of now, this only effects the size and age characteristics mechanically, though at a later date there may be subraces of tieflings made for each race they can be combined with. Ability Score Increase. ''Your intelligence score increases by 1, and your charisma score increases by 2. ''Age. Tieflings mature at the same rate as whatever race they are created from, but generally live 25% longer than their parent race. E.g. an orc-tiefling will mature at 12, but live to 75 and an elf-tiefling will mature at 100 years old, but live to 940 years old. Alignment. Tieflings tend towards chaotic alignments. Size. Tieflings are roughly the same size and build as whatever their parent race is. Darkvision. Thanks to your infernal heritage, you have superior vision in dark and dim conditions. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can’t discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. Hellish Resistance. You have resistance to fire damage. Infernal Legacy. You know the thaumaturgy cantrip. When you reach 3rd level, you can cast the hellish rebuke spell as a 2nd-level spell once with this trait and regain the ability to do so when you finish a long rest. When you reach 5th level, you can cast the darkness spell once with this trait and regain the ability to do so when you finish a long rest. Charisma is your spellcasting ability for these spells. Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common and Infernal. Appearance Tieflings generally look similar to whatever race of the servant they were spawned from. For instance, an orc spawned tiefling would be 6-7 feet tall, bulky, and gray skinned with large teeth. An elven tiefling would be 5-6 feet tall, slender, unable to grow facial hair, and pointed ears. There are some constants that will hold true for any tiefling. Thick tails, ~80% of their height, are always present, their eyes are always one solid color, and they always have horns of some manner. Creation Tieflings are not born. Rather, a fiend will choose to reward a loyal follower with a tiefling. The fiend will summon the creature to the Hell plane, where it will make its offer of a tiefling child. Should the creature accept, a binding contract is made, and the ceremony starts. The fiend will sacrifice a goat: filling an ornate container with its blood. Over the course of an hour, symbols are drawn around the room, on the servant, and on the fiend itself. The fiend will then ask the servant for its hand, and once given, will prick the finger of it and let a drop of its blood fall into the container filled with goat blood. The fiend will then make an offering of its own blood, giving up a drop as well. The blood sigils around the room, and on the people, will glow with a bright white light and disappear in exactly one second. Following this, the fiend will reach into the container filled with blood, and pull out the new baby tiefling. It will hand it off to the servant, wish it the best of luck in raising it, and the servant will be transported back to wherever it was, finding no time had passed at all since it disappeared. Often it is shocking to the creatures around it, as to them, the servant simply instantly changed the position it was standing in, is now holding a blood soaked baby, and is smoking slightly and smelling of sulfur. Notable tieflings * Dor Krakana, of the Divided * Senko Torlin the blood traitor Category:Races Category:Sentients Category:Fiends Category:Mechanics Category:Tieflings